Star Light, Star Bright
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Bella wishes upon a star, but never in her wildest dreams did she think her wish would become a reality. Bella moves to Seattle and meets Edward, that's when her wish starts coming true. AH


It's a warm summer night in Forks and Bella sits on her front porch watching the sun set. As she sits she thinks about her life. Bella is 27 and a writer, she lives with her father Charlie. She tells herself that the only reason she's still at her dad's house is to keep an eye on him, but really it's because she's afraid to go out and live on her own.

All through out her life she's wished to get married and have babies. As she gets older Bella starts to fear that she won't get the life she has always wanted. Bella has had countless boyfriends, none of which have lasted more then a few months. Bella has money, a great job, and an amazing father. But all she really wants is love, a husband, a home, and kids.

The question is, will she ever get what she so desperately wants?

Bella gazes up at the now dark sky of her childhood town and she sees a bright star shinning upon the town.

Bella quietly whispers, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to get married to an amazing man and start a family soon."

Bella knows this is a foolish thing to do. She knows her wish probably won't come true because after all, wishing upon a star never works. At least it has never worked for her. Yet, even though she knows it's silly to wish upon a star she still has a tiny flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe her wish will come true.

Weeks pass and of course, as predicted Bella's wish still hasn't come true. Was she shocked? No, because she knew she was being foolish when wishing upon that star.

Bella finally decides that living in Forks will get her no where. There was no one to meet there, no way to progress her career. So she packs her bags and moves to Seattle. Bella finds a beautiful condo there and she makes it home. Along with her move to Seattle she lands a job for Seattle Times, as one of the lead writers. Now Bella has a home, a better paying job, and she's successful in what she does. But she's still missing that man that will stay by her side, love her, and care for her.

* * *

Bella was walking through the local park when she bumps into a tall and very handsome man. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Bella apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. No blood, no foul." The handsome man tells her.

Bella smiles at the man. She feels butterflies in her stomach, Bella is oddly drawn to this handsome stranger.

The man is also drawn to her beauty, lost in her deep brown eyes. He knows he can't let Bella leave without asking her out. He wants to do nothing more then to get to know her.

Bumping into a stranger and feeling a connection is an idea that seems ridiculous to both of them. How often does that happen to people? Do people actually go out with total stranger they've never met or even seen? Both Bella and Edward know this does happen to people, they just never imagined it would happen to them.

"I'm Edward." He says, extending his hand out to her.

"Bella." She responds as she shakes his hand.

"Bella, very fitting." Edward compliments her.

"Thank you," Bella whispers, blushing.

"Are you busy? We can go to the Starbucks around the corner," Edward offers hopefully.

Bella is hesitant to except his offer because after all she doesn't know this man. He can be a cereal killer for all she knows. But she decided to throw caution to the wind and except his offer for dinner.

"Um no, I'm not. I was just heading home. Starbucks sounds great though." Bella accepts his offer shyly.

A smile spreads across Edward's face. He puts his hand on Bella's back and leads her to the local Starbucks that's just a short walk from where they are. Edward wasn't sure if he was over stepping a boundary by putting his hand on her back, but like this whole situation he's doing what feels right. His hand didn't bother Bella, she welcomed it. It gave her a sense of comfort and safely, she's never felt before.

Edward bought the drinks for himself and Bella. The took a seat by the window and started to talk. Much to both their surprise the conversation flowed easily.

"... that's when she left." Bella finished telling the story of when her mom left her.

She looked down at the screen of her phone and noticed several hours had gone by. Bella went in there thinking she'd spend an hour with Edward, but ended up spending 5 hours with him.

"Oh my god! It's late. I need to go." Bella said regretfully because she wished she could stay with him longer.

Edward glanced at the time and said, "Yea it is late. It doesn't feel like we've been here this long."

"I know. I had a good time though. Thank you," Bella told him as they walked out.

"I'd love to take you on real date, Bella." Edward admitted to her.

Bella blushed and agreed to a date. They set a day and exchanged numbers. Then Bella left, but not before giving Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

2 years later

"Baby, come out here for a sec." Bella heard Edward shout from the yard.

She went out to the yard and saw him sitting on the porch. Bella sat on his lap and his arms immediately wrapped around her body, resting his hands on her swelling stomach.

Over the last two years a lot has changed for Bella. She moved to Seattle, ended meeting the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she got pregnant. Edward and Bella really hit it off from their first meeting. Of course like any couple they had their ups and downs but they always made it through.

Just under a year ago Edward and Bella bought and moved into a house together, but they're yet to get engaged. Bella had a feeling that was around the corner though, considering they lived together and are expecting their first child.

The day she found out she was pregnant was one of the happiest days if her life. It was a total surprise, but it was a welcomed surprise. Edward was just as excited as her.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the appointment today. I feel like shit." Edward said softly.

"It's ok, baby. You had work, the baby and I understand." Bella said, kissing his lips softly. At that moment the baby kicked his hand, as if agreeing with what she said. Edward laughed and rubbed where the baby kicked.

"Do you know what we're having?" He asked anxiously.

Bella nodded, "A boy." she whispered.

Edward hugged her tight and started to kiss her passionately. He had been hoping for a girl, but Bella know he would be thrilled with a boy too. He'll get to teach their son how to play sports and how to be a gentlemen.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward called through the house.

He found Bella on the patio and she gestures for him to sit by her but stay quiet.

"He finally fell asleep." Bella whispered as she stroked their son's bronze hair.

Masen Edward Cullen was born 2 weeks ago. Masen looks just like his daddy, with bronze hair and green eyes. That's exactly what Bella wanted, a mini Edward. For the most part Masen was a calm baby. The only problem is he is yet to sleep through nights.

"Love, I have to ask you something." Edward said as he stood up.

Bella looked at him curiously. It wasn't until he kneeled on one knee before she realized what he was doing. Edward was finally proposing to Bella.

"Bella, for weeks I tried to come up with a romantic speech to say when proposing. But then I realized, you're not the type of girl that cares for those cheesy things. I love you. Will you marry me, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Oh my god, Edward. Of course I'll marry you!" Bella cried.

Edward slipped the ring onto Bella's finger before carefully standing her up and gently hugging her without squishing Masen between them. He pulled Bella's face up and gave her a long loving kiss.

As they broke apart Bella noticed a familiar bright star above the. That's when she realized maybe wishing upon a star does work. Three years ago she was sitting on her dad's patio in Forks. Alone and lost, not knowing what's next. She wished upon a star and finally that wish was coming true.

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I really hope you like this story! It's not betaed so sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best though. Please let me know what you think.**

** It's been a long time since I posted anything. Sorry about that. The past few months have been crazy. I started a new school ,therefore; I was going through a ton of change which caused me to feel down a lot. I was in no mood to write. But I'm feeling better and getting back into writing. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
